


An Alternate Totality

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Extremely Underage, Goddesses, Harems, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Marriage, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Reincarnation, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: You’ve heard the story of Cole Scott. You followed his lineage, you met all of his lovers. But now, it is time to meet another way his story could have turned out.A different Earth, a different story. This story does not follow Cole Scott. No, this story follows Daniel Golde, the twin brother of Danielle Golde.But Daniel isn’t normal. No, Daniel is in fact not Daniel, but a man from our world. The ‘normal’ world. In our world, Daniel was known as Eric Franklin. But he was reborn as a baby in this new world, and finds himself on a lucky streak, only more so once he is gifted with the Totality app.Now, Eric’s story begins.
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 331
Kudos: 80





	1. The Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t understand, this takes place an a reality adjacent to where the Totality series takes place. You might see some familiar faces, or familiar faces cast in different roles, or entirely new people. This world is similar but different to the world where the other Totality books take place.
> 
> So, this isn’t a Book 4, it’s more like a spin-off that could become its own series. 
> 
> As to Djinn, still on hiatus. I’m a bit burned out.

My name is Eric Franklin. I’m 34, and work a dead-end job and live in a shitty apartment. 

Or... I did. One day, a normal day when I was heading to work, I got hit by a car. The asshole who hit me backed up, then ran me over again and zoomed off. 

As I lay dying in the street, I heard a voice whisper to me, and I could have sworn I felt the weight of a woman atop me, but nobody was there. 

“Eric Franklin, your life on this plane has been horrible. For your persistence, I am prepared to offer you a world of paradise instead of taking you to the afterlife, where you’d belong. You would be reborn as a new person, with a new family, and a new fate. Do you accept?” a soft, feminine voice cooed.

”I do.” I whispered feebly, and then, I knew only blackness. 

———

When I could see again, I was staring into the face of the sexiest woman I’d ever seen in real life.

“Hi, Daniel. I’m your mom.” she smiled at me sweetly. 

———

When I was four, I ‘accidentally’ walked into my mom’s bathroom when she was changing.

  
  


A 34 year old piloting a four year old boy’s body was a recipe for disaster for these women, I realized. 

I ran up to Mom and hugged her, and then I pretended to be confused.

”What’s that?” I asked, and shoved all of my fingers except my thumb into her pussy. Mom gasped loudly and I pulled my fingers out quickly, eyes wide and feigning innocence.

”Did I hurt you, Mommy?” I asked. She knelt down in front of me.

”Oh, no, honey. No, you didn’t hurt me.” Mom cooed. From her flushed cheeks, I’d say she rather enjoyed it. I touched Mom’s big tits.

”Can I have some milk?” I asked politely. Mom hadn’t needed to pump, as I’d refused to drink milk from anywhere except for her nipples. 

“Oh! Of course, honey.” she beamed, and lifted one of her beautiful melons. I eagerly started suckling on her nipples, and she gasped with delight at the ferocity with which I drank her milk. 

**Hello, Eric.**

I startled, accidentally biting down on Mom’s nipple hard, and she squeaked with surprised pleasure. 

“Baby....” she moaned, and I was glad I had her tit in my mouth or I wouldn’t have been able to hide my grin.

I kept suckling while the voice, familiar to me from my experience dying in the street, began to talk.

**I see you are embracing the paradise of this world. Now, I am going to offer you a gift. A Skill. Your Totality app hasn’t been granted to you yet, as you are not fifteen yet, which is the minimum age requirement. But you will have access to the app’s Skill features, in a limited way.**

**You will only have one Skill for now.  
**

**Charm, Lvl. 1**

**The Skill is a passive, which means it’s always active. You’ll be naturally more charming to everyone-**

I switched tits and Mom grabbed the back of my head, groaning with barely restrained delight.

**-and can better get the things that you want in life. I’ll come and visit on occasion, and bring with me more Skills. But for now, merely use your new passive to level it up. You level it up enough, you’ll be impossible to say no to.**

Damn. That’s cool. I decided to stroke Mom’s other tit, the one I wasn’t sucking on. She hesitated, but let me do it. She was clearly high on pleasure, between me shoving practically my whole hand up her pussy, and then sucking and biting on her milk dispensers. 

“D-Danny. You need to calm down, or Mommy’s going to-“ I cut her off by biting down hard on her nipple. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moan as she orgasmed wildly, splashing my clothes with her juices.

”Mommy! What was that?” I asked innocently.

”Oh, baby. That was just... well... you made Mommy feel really good.” Mom summed up.

”Oh! Good, I’m happy I can help you.” I said, and threw my arms around her neck, hugging her.

“Daniel! Now I’m wet, too. We need to shower.” Mom said. She bit her lip and looked at me.

”You want to shower with me?” she asked quietly.

”Sure!” I said brightly. She giggled, and helped me strip off my clothes, and she stared a little bit at my small penis. I laughed inside my head, but gave her a wide, innocent smile.


	2. The Story Begins

I woke up to see the kind of sight Eric Franklin dreamed about, but Daniel Golde experienced on a regular basis. That whispery voice hadn’t been kidding. A paradise world, indeed.

The view was my stunning and sexy twin sister, Danielle. Kind of stupid to name your twins Daniel and Danielle, as it very quickly takes all the nicknames up for one or the other. My twin sister had gotten Dani, so I was stuck with Dan. 

My sister was the lone blond in a family of brunettes, as we were fathered by a blond man. I myself was dark haired, but the blond worked well for my sister. 

Since we were nine, we’d been sharing a room. Admittedly, I’d gotten up to some hijinks with her.

———

_At nine, Danielle Golde was a beautiful girl. Her breasts and curves hadn’t developed yet, but the part of my mind that was Daniel Golde craved her. Badly. I decided to let Daniel have a bit of a say in the matter. It wasn’t like we were speaking, or that Daniel even really existed anymore, but I could feel his soul like... like the last traces soul had been painted over, but small pieces shone through._

_So, one day, I approached Dani. I let my hands and mouth wander, and she loved it. The beautiful girl mewled my name as we fucked, and I reveled in it.  
_

———

Dani stepped close to me for a morning kiss, which I granted her, feeling my twin squash her excellent breasts against my chest.

**Lvl. 7 Charm Unlocked!**

**+Convincing Power**

**+Sex Appeal**

I was shocked to learn how slowly the level bar progressed. In eleven years, I’d not even made it to the max level cap. 11 years.

”You’re so gorgeous.” I groaned against Dani’s lips. They curved into a smile. She threw her arms around my neck.

”You’re incredibly handsome yourself.” she assured me. We kissed again, lovingly, and then she told me to go away and let her shower in peace. I obliged.

When I emerged out of our bedroom, I heard laughing coming from down the hall, and headed towards it, to find my little sister, Vega, laughing as my older sister, Jennifer, sprayed her with a spray bottle.

“Not cool!” Vega protested between laughing fits. As was customary in the Golde house, clothes were scarce. Vega was well and truly naked, while Jen was topless, wearing only jeans, probably no panties knowing her. Jen dropped the spray bottle to pull me in for a lustful kiss. Vega looked on jealously as Jen practically fell all over me.

”Take me, Daniel!” Jen begged.

”Tempting...” I said teasingly, my fingers dancing along the swell of her breasts. 

“Could I have a kiss?” Vega asked pleadingly.

”Sorry, V. Mom said no hijinks of any kind until your fourteenth birthday.” I waggled my finger at her.

”That’s only a month off!” she protested.

”Then you haven’t got much time to wait.” Jen joked. 

“Daniel, my love!” a voice cried. A very familiar voice. I turned to embrace my mother, our lips melding together perfectly. 

That time in the bathroom had only begun our relationship. That night, I had snuck into her room, and juiced by a devious blessing from my mysterious goddess figure, I raped her in her sleep, and seeded her fertile womb.

She birthed a child from it, Venus, but she despised the man who’d the goddess had implanted false memories about and had put the child up for adoption. I was distraught, but the goddess had assured me I would meet her again, later in my life. 

“Daniel... is your mommy hogging all your kisses again?” a voice purred. I turned with a grin on my face to see Mom’s only elder sister, Lisa, stalking towards me with a sultry smile on her face.

”Aunt Lisa.” I greeted her politely. She laughed and we kissed with that passionate intensity that seemed to be hereditary among Golde women. 

“Once you’ve fucked a woman up her ass, you don’t have to call her aunt anymore.” she winked.

”I know. But I like the sound of it. Aunt Lisa.” I grinned, and was rewarded by another kiss.

”Oh, yes, Daniel. Making your auntie all wet. Your mommy, too.” she pointed and I saw Mom hastily pull her hand out of her panties. I grinned at her.


	3. Paternal Family

After Mom got caught fingering herself, Aunt Lisa volunteered to ‘punish’ her little sister. Amber with wide eyes, tried to refuse, but I said it sounded like a good idea, and my word was pretty much law in this household. 

I had three other aunts, and they all worshipped me. Particularly my Aunt Ariel, who doted on me constantly. We’d had sex frequently, and even when not in bed, she let me do whatever I wanted. That started back when I visited her at her swim team practice back when she was in high school, eleven years ago. 

———

_Five year old me walked into the swim team’s practice. Aunt Lisa had been watching me while she did some work. She was a teacher at the high school, and as such, I was hanging out at the high school._

_I decided to sneak away, and headed towards the pool, where I knew my Aunt Ariel was captaining it. She was stunning, I reflected, seeing her in a bikini. You weren’t sure why, but the girls of the swim team weren’t wearing their traditional one piece swimsuits they used for official meets, instead they wore bikinis they’d brought from home._

_”Daniel!” a voice cried, and you turned to see Aunt Ariel running towards you, big tits bouncing in her unsupportive bikini top. She threw her arms around me, and I squeezed back.  
_

_”I missed you, too.” I told her. She awwed. As I was leaning back from the hug, I shoved my fist into the string holding up her bikini._

_”Oh, Auntie Ariel. My hand’s stuck.” I said in mock confusion._

_”On what?” she frowned. I pulled my hand free with a bit of a grunt, and her bikini top came off with it. Aunt Ariel shrieked in surprise, covering her tits with her hands._

_”Daniel! What are you doing?” she demanded._

_”It was an accident! I’m sorry!” I wailed, and then pretended to start crying. Aunt Ariel gasped and dropped her hands from her tits to wrap her arms around me firmly in a very incredible hug. The other swim team girls came closer, wanting to chat with Ariel’s little nephew.  
_

_I got kisses on the cheek, the forehead, one adventurous girl even kissed my lips._

_———_

I knocked on Aunt Ariel’s door, and she called ‘Come in’.

I did, and saw my gorgeous aunt sitting on her bed. She smiled at me, and I reveled in her naked beauty.

”Stop! You’re making me blush.” Aunt Ariel blushed at my roving eyes. I laughed and walked closer to her, grabbing the youngest of the my aunts, and kissing her passionately on the lips. Her incredible tits mashed against my chest. 

“I love you so much, Daniel.” Aunt Ariel gasped, grabbing my cheeks. I grinned at her.

”I love you, too, Aunt Ariel.” I said, and she beamed.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” she cooed, brushing some of my dark hair off of my forehead so she could kiss it. I leaned into her embrace, and she held me close to her. 

“Aunt Ariel, can we- Oh! Daniel, getting naughty with our aunt?” Jen asked, grinning.

”It’s just a hug, Jennifer.” Aunt Ariel stuck up for me.

”Right... a naked hug.” Jen winked.

”You’re topless.” I reminded her. She shrugged, making her breasts bounce.

”Least I’m pleasant to look at. Young and beautiful and all that.” Jen scowled before stalking out of the room.

”Bitch.” Aunt Ariel muttered. I laughed, and she gave a surprised smile.

”Hey. Can I chat with Daniel?” Aunt Lizzie asked, knocking lightly on Aunt Ariel’s door. 

“Why?” I asked, as Aunt Ariel released me from the hug.

”Can’t an aunt talk to her nephew?” Aunt Lizzie said mockingly. I laughed.

”All right. Let’s chat.” I said. I followed Aunt Lizzie from the room, into her room, where she sat down.

”You’re not here for sexy times, by the way. I actually need your help.” Aunt Lizzie told me up front. 

“Not even a little?” I asked, and kissed her passionately. 

“Mmmm... maybe a little.” Aunt Lizzie grinned, sliding her hand into my boxers, which were all I wore. I slung one of my arms around her neck and pulled her roughly against me as we made out passionately. 

“You’re so hot.” I groaned as our lips mashed together heatedly.

”Thanks, baby.” Aunt Lizzie panted. 

“No problem.” I whispered, before kissing her neck lightly. 

“Ok, ok. Actual problem coming up. Danielle. What are we doing for her birthday?” she asked. I sat in her lap, and she whimpered slightly at the feeling of my big, proud cock against her bare stomach, separated only by a thin layer of my underwear. My birthday and Danielle’s birthday (being twins) was in three days. We were both turning fifteen, and I was excited because the whispery goddess voice told me I’d unlock my full power on my fifteenth birthday. 

“I dunno, actually.” I realized.

”Hm. Helpful as always, babe.” Aunt Lizzie said dryly. I chuckled.

”Are we going shopping, then?” I asked.

”Not we. You are going over to your godmother’s house and will find a shopping buddy there. I’m taking Danielle out shopping for you.” she told me firmly. I nodded.

”Alright, then.” I said, and kissed her again. She groaned against my lips. 

“I love you so much.” she panted. 

“I know.” I grinned.

———

My godmother/paternal aunt lived in the same neighborhood as us, down the street. I walked down there after getting properly dressed, and used my key to open the door. I had a similar grasp of control over my paternal family as my maternal family, to my delight. I headed into the kitchen and was greeted by a view of my naked godmother/paternal aunt.

”Aunt Bethany!” I grinned broadly. She gasped when she saw me and quickly slid off the counter to run to me, jumping up onto me, her legs wrapping around me, her arms around my neck, and we kissed passionately. 

“Daddy!” a voice cried. Like Mom, I’d sleep-fucked my Aunt Bethany, only she hadn’t gotten rid of her child. When the goddess revealed the truth, Aunt Bethany was overjoyed.

Now, she treated me like we were practically married. 

I glanced at my daughter, Samantha.

”Hey, gorgeous.” I said, her mother still wrapped around my body. 

“Hi, Daddy.” she smiled. At thirteen, she was gorgeous as fuck, and I kissed her playfully. 

“I missed you so much.” she whispered, leaning against my side. Technically, she should be eleven, but the goddess worked some trickery to make her the same age as Vega, my almost fourteen year old sister. 

Aunt Bethany dropped back down onto the floor, and I tugged both blondes into a tight hug, feeing their bountiful breasts. 

“Mom, is there any more crackers?” a boy’s voice called. I sighed when I saw my cousin, Cole Scott, walk out. He was a skinny nerd, with blond hair and a distinctly unappealing face. His micropenis was always rock hard around the gorgeous women in his family, but it was impossible to tell.

The only reason I knew he had a micropenis was Aunt Bethany. She told me how much better I was while we fucked brutally. 

Apparently, Cole had managed to get Aunt Bethany into bed, but when she saw his tiny little thing, she kicked him out angrily, and came over to my place where I fucked her good and proper. 

“Yes, honey. They’re in the cabinet.” Aunt Bethany said without looking at her son. He scowled and grabbed them before stalking off, eyes filled with hatred for me. 

“C’mon. The girls’ll be happy to see you.” Aunt Bethany said, tugging me towards the girls’ bedrooms. The girls meaning her daughters.

She had four (including Sam), but three of those were fathered by her ex-husband. 

“Girls! Daddy’s here to see you!” Aunt Bethany called. I felt my cock throb a bit when Aunt Bethany called me her daughters’ daddy. Samantha wrapped her arms around me from behind, leaning against my back innocently. Ish.

First out of their room was Kira, the eldest of Bethany’s children.

”Kira.” I greeted her with a light kiss. I’d never spent much time with the eldest Scott girl, as she was a bit older than Jen, so she was never around the house as much. 

Out next was Beatrice, the second oldest, who was three months younger than Jen. Everyone called her Triss, though. 

“Daddy.” she purred and kissed me with some real fiery passion behind it, her hand snaking into my boxers, but Aunt Bethany caught her wrist.

”Your father doesn’t have time for your inexperienced handjob.” she said, unusually cruelly. Triss looked aghast, but obediently listened. I must’ve looked surprised, as Aunt Bethany leaned in to whisper in my ear.

”She told me I wasn’t good enough for you, so I’m getting some payback.” she winked. I laughed and hooked an arm around her waist, and she snuggled up to my side, as her last daughter emerged from her room. 

Mary Scott was the youngest, and was my age. She was beautiful, and we’d dated publicly for a while, actually, despite us being cousins. We’d only broken up because that little tidbit was being spread through the rumor mill. 

Mary and I still fucked lots of times. The only Scott girls I hadn’t fucked were Kira and Sam.

I’d even fucked Aunt Bethany’s sister, Gabrielle, who didn’t live here, but she visited from time to time. 

“What’s up, Daddy?” Mary raised her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and kissed her lightly. 

“I was sent here to find a shopping companion, as Danielle needs a birthday gift.” I said.

All the girls (save Kira) instantly spoke up to be chosen. I glanced around.

”Everyone quiet! As the mother here, I’ll be going.” she announced, but I spoke up.

”I’ll be taking Samantha. That’s final.” I said. Aunt Bethany looked surprised, but she backed down instantly, as she was submissive to me. 

“I’ll go get dressed.” Samantha beamed. I pulled Aunt Bethany close for a heated kiss. 

“You’re coming too, aren’t you?” I grinned. She gasped and looked excited, hurrying to her bedroom to get ready. 


	4. Out Shopping

I was pleased to have Aunt Bethany hanging on me like she was my wife, or girlfriend at the very least.

We got several odd looks, but as we weren’t doing anything illegal, no one could do anything. Sam turned back towards us from her position walking ahead. 

“So... what should we get Aunt Dani?” she asked. 

“She likes video games.” Aunt Bethany suggested.

”True.” I admitted. 

“Books?” Sam shrugged.

”Oh!” Aunt Bethany gasped, then whispered into my ear: “Be a good brother and buy her some sexy lingerie.”

I shivered slightly at the seductive purr of her voice.

”Sounds good to me. But that’ll be pretty awkward in the shop.” I said. 

“Nah, we can play it off. I’ll just say it’s for my daughter, and you have to act really unhappy to be there.” Aunt Bethany beamed, and she led me through the shopping mall, with Sam now following us instead of the other way around. 

Entering the lingerie shop, I got immediately looked at weird by the employee stocking shelves. 

“Mom, do I have to be in here?” I sighed dramatically.

”Yes, you do. You know how I am about letting my children out of my sight.” Aunt Bethany said firmly, and pushed Sam in front of her. I sighed again. The employee seemed less weirded out now, but still a bit confused.

“Can I help you with something, ma’am?” the employee asked.

”I’m looking for some lingerie for my daughter.” Aunt Bethany began.

”Isn’t she a little young?” the employee sized up Sam.

”What? Oh, not this daughter. No, this is a birthday gift for my older daughter.” Aunt Bethany laughed, “His twin.”. Aunt Bethany pointed at me. The employee, a beautiful, petite redhead with dark brown eyes, nodded.

”Alright. What’s her measurements?” the employee asked Aunt Bethany. The answer popped up in my head, but it would be weird if I (a TOTALLY normal teen guy) knew that, so I kept my mouth shut. 

I mean, me-as-Eric hadn’t known his sister’s measurements. Why would me as-Daniel? 

“I don’t know. Here’s a picture of her, though.” Aunt Bethany showed the employee a picture of me and Dani smiling in front of a fountain. 

“Oof. Madam, you have produced some truly incredible looking children.” the employee commented. Aunt Bethany laughed, ruffling my hair affectionately.

”Indeed I have.” she smiled. The employee nodded at the picture and handed my aunt her phone back. 

“I think I have something that could fit your daughter.” the employee said, and went to go fetch it. Aunt Bethany’s fingers brushed the back of my hand lightly, and I looked up to meet her teasing eyes. Hooking an arm around her waist, I pulled her tightly to my chest to kiss her, passionately, and Sam squeaked in surprise.

We broke apart quickly to avoid being caught by the employee, but Aunt Bethany started shooting me saucy looks as we waited for the employee’s return. 

———

A half hour later, after Aunt Bethany and the employee had painstakingly discussed every single undergarment that would fit Dani, the employee left us alone. Aunt Bethany immediately dragged me and Sam into the fitting room, where she closed the door behind us. Aunt Bethany, with surprising heatedness, slammed her incredible body against me, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly as our lips mashed together frantically. Sam was watching with eager awe, and I removed a hand from Aunt Bethany’s hip to hold out to my young daughter. She clasped it in her two soft hands, and I yanked her closer to me, the arm settling around her waist. 

My eyes were closed, but I could feel Samantha’s lovely young breasts against my side, and she cuddled up closer to me while I made out with her mother. 

“Mmm.” Aunt Bethany murmured softly when our kiss finally broke. I kissed her lightly on the mouth, and she smiled. I turned towards Sam, who was blushing, but looked incredibly attractive. I brushed some blond hair out of her face, and leaned in to kiss her, but I was met by Aunt Bethany’s full lips.

“Sorry, lover. No sexy times until she’s 14.” my aunt apologized. 

“Ok.” I nodded. 

“We-we should go.” Sam mumbled, her cheeks bright red.

“Hm. I think you’re right.” Aunt Bethany nodded. I opened the door, and was shocked when the employee who helped us out fell into the room. It was almost comical. 

Aunt Bethany, with surprising savagery, hauled the girl to her feet and pushed her backwards so she hit the wall. I slid my arms around my aunt’s waist and she leaned back against me. The employee whimpered.

”What’s your name, bitch?” Aunt Bethany lifted an eyebrow.

”Jackie.” she mumbled, terrified. 

“Well, Jackie. You caught me and my lover in a compromising position, it seems.” Aunt Bethany said, licking her lips. I chuckled softly. 

“S-sorry ma’am. Sir.” Jackie apologized. Aunt Bethany smacked the girl’s small rack but it jiggled just the same, drawing my eyes. 

“Hm. We’ll let you off with a warning this time. But be prepared. When next we return to this store, no mercy.” Aunt Bethany promised. Then, she took my hand and led me gleefully through the lingerie store. Sam held the brown bag with Dani’s new lingerie in it, and I grinned at my daughter, who smiled shyly back.

———

When I returned home, I found my Aunt Zoe sitting on the couch.

Aunt Zoe was the aunt who spoiled me fucking rotten. Both in sexual ways and normal aunt ways. Since I was seven, my aunt Zoe had been thrilled to bend over for my cock, which even then had been sizable. 

She was also a late riser, and as such, I didn’t see her most mornings. She was my second youngest aunt (after Aunt Ariel), and I loved her dearly. 

“Hey, Daniel!” she smiled brightly, hurrying over to kiss me passionately. I accepted, pulling my naked aunt tightly to me.

”Oh, your mother was looking for you. She’s in her bathroom.” Aunt Zoe winked. I laughed and kissed Aunt Zoe again, reveling in the feel of her plump lips, perfect for kissing or sucking cock.

”I’ll go see what she needs.” I grinned.

———

I walked into my mother’s bathroom without knocking. There was simply no need when I’d known her naked body intimately since I was very young. She lit up at the sight of me.

”Mom.” I grunted, a guttural sound, a base instinct, and we rushed to grab each other as our lips met in loving union, our bodies fitting to each other’s perfectly. She’d been in the bath, and she was soaking wet and soapy, but I didn’t mind. Not one bit. My mother’s embrace and my mother’s lips felt like a homecoming to me.

”I missed you so much, honey.” she whispered fondly.

”I missed you, too.” I said, and we held each other for a few moments longer.

”Care to join me?” Mom asked playfully.

”I suspect me joining would defeat the purpose of bathing: getting cleaner.” I grinned down at her beautiful face. 

“I love you.” she beamed, and I repeated it back to her without hesitation.

”Aunt Zoe said you wanted to talk to me?” I asked as Mom slid back into her bath, big, gorgeous melons still very visible, though her wet slit disappeared into the soapy depths. 

“Oh, yes.” Mom said delightedly, and grabbed my hand, pulling it towards her stomach. For a second, I thought she was going to tell me she was pregnant, but instead she simply placed my hand on her warm entrance, and then she began to speak.

”My love, I know you’re excited for your fifteenth birthday. Danielle is, too. I’m going to be offering you a very special gift. Today, you’ll be able to seed your mother.” she purred.

”For real?” I grinned.

”Oh, yes. It’s high time my son and master put his son into my unworthy womb.” Mom purred sensually. I swallowed. 

“I love you so much.” I said, resolving to tell her of our first child later. 

“Aww.” Mom smiled, and I started to finger her as our lips in met in a soft, romantic kiss.


	5. Other Aunts

I groaned as my mother’s seeded pussy slipped off my deflating cock. She cuddled up against my side and I kissed her forehead.

”My love... that was incredible.” Mom whispered. I’d cummed inside her amazing pussy four times, and she was almost certainly pregnant. My hand found her large breasts, and gave them a loving squeeze. She hummed, pleased. She tilted her lips towards mine and we kissed lovingly while I kept fondling her full breasts.

———

The next morning, I woke up with my mother’s naked body in my arms. She smiled at me.

”Were you watching me sleep?” I groaned. She kissed the tip of my nose.

”Maybe.” she grinned up at me. We shared a loving kiss on the lips, her hand on my cheek. 

The door opened and I glanced up at it to see Aunt Lizzie.

”Hey.” I smiled at her. She looked at Mom and I with a faintly amused smile. 

“What’s up, Lizzie?” Mom asked.

”Well, I just came to see if you wanted to help me and Ariel last minute gift shop.” Aunt Lizzie asked. Mom laughed and kissed me lightly.

”Yeah, let’s go.” she told her sister. Then she glanced at me.

”You’ll be OK?” she checked, placing a soft hand on my chest. I grinned at her.

”I’ll be fine, Mom.” I promised her. She leaned in and kissed me quickly before she drew back and went to change. Aunt Lizzie came forwards and sat down on the bed.

I smiled as Aunt Lizzie slipped her soft arms around my neck before she slid across the space between us to sit in my lap, then she lowered her full lips down to kiss me. 

All the MILFs in my life seemed to be competing to be my favorite. Did I have a favorite? Not really. I mean, I loved Aunt Ariel’s huge boobs. I loved how tender and caring my mother is. I loved them all for different reasons. 

My phone on the nightstand started buzzing. Aunt Lizzie made an adorable pouty face when I stopped kissing her to reach for the phone. I picked it up to see it was Aunt Bethany.

”Hey, Auntie.” I smirked. Aunt Lizzie gasped aloud when my hand grabbed a handful of her tits.

”Hey, Daniel! My sisters just showed up. Wanna come visit?” she asked, her voice dripping with innuendo.

”I’ll be right over.” I grinned. 

———

When I showed up to Aunt Bethany’s house, the door was opened by Sam, and the sight of my daughter took my breath away.

She wore a bikini, and my eyes wouldn’t stop roving over her body. I met her eyes, and without hesitation I leaned in and kissed my daughter on the lips. She gasped, but kissed back after a second. My hands strayed to her perky ass, and her hips bucked against me when I grabbed it tightly. 

”Daniel! I thought we agreed fourteenth birthday!” Aunt Bethany gasped, coming up alongside Sam as I drew back. I admired her, enjoying the view of mother and daughter in red bikinis. 

“Sorry, Aunt Bethany. I couldn’t resist our hot daughter.” I said, and my fingers cupped her hip. She gave me a slightly reluctant smile as our lips met in a tender, familiar kiss. Her wonderful breasts squashed against my chest as our lips playfully wrestled. 

She leaned back, beaming. 

“I should have known you’d break the rules.” she teased. I cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. 

“I love you.” I grinned.

”I love you too, baby.” she grinned back. 

“Daddy?” a voice asked, and Kira came around the corner. 

“Hey, baby.” I said, and Sam closed the door as I admired my naked, well, cousin, but Aunt Bethany acted like I was her husband, and all her daughters treated me like their father. Which I enjoyed.

”You look stunning, Kira. No swimsuit, though?” I lifted my eyebrow.

”Nah. I’m not really big on swimming. Neither is Aunt Summer, so I’ll probably be hanging out with her while everyone else is out in the pool.” Kira shrugged.

”Oh, yeah. Daniel, come on, babe, let’s go introduce you to my sisters. They’ll be thrilled to meet you.” Aunt Bethany said, linking her arm through mine. I waved over my shoulder at Kira, who gave me a little wave back. 

Aunt Bethany guided me to the guest room, where two beautiful women were chatting about the weather here. One was naked, showing off her huge boobs, the other was in a bikini. 

“Daniel, meet my younger sister, Summer. And, of course, you already know Gabrielle.” Aunt Bethany pointed them out.

GABRIELLE

SUMMER

”Nice to see you again, Daniel.” Aunt Gabrielle winked. The wink called to mind the three times that Aunt Bethany had helped me fuck her older sister. 

“So this is the infamous hubby, then?” Aunt Summer lifted her eyebrow. 

”Yep. He’s Sam’s father, and is pretty much the stepfather of all my other girls.” Aunt Bethany smiled fondly at me.

I admit I couldn’t keep my eyes off of Aunt Summer’s enormous melons. She gave me an approving smile, though. 

“Hey, if you’re good enough for both of my sisters to want to sleep with you, you can check my tits out.” Aunt Summer grinned. I laughed. 

Kira came into the room, and I was surprised when she placed a hand on my cheek and leaned her body against me as we shared a passionate kiss.

I didn’t spend much time with the eldest of Aunt Bethany’s daughters, and her kissing me was definitely unusual. When she drew back from the kiss, her cheeks were bright red and she was smiling shyly. 

“Well. We should head out back.” Aunt Bethany said after a beat of me and Kira staring into each other’s eyes.

I nodded slowly, and Aunt Bethany and Aunt Gabrielle grabbed my arms, and I walked through the house with the two sensational blondes hanging on me. 

———

When we emerged out into the backyard, Aunt Gabrielle was laughing at a dirty joke I’d told, while Aunt Bethany looked amused but was playing the part of responsible mother. 

“Daddy!” a voice shouted, and I turned to see Mary running towards me.

I dropped my aunts’ arms to catch my pseudo-stepdaughter as she leaped up into my arms. My hands settled around her waist as her long, smooth legs hooked around my waist. Our lips met in a sweet, enjoyable kiss. 

“That was hot...” Aunt Gabby whimpered. I reached up to cup Mary’s cheek and we kissed again, slow and soft. When she pulled back, her eyes shone with real, genuine love. 

Despite me being her cousin and fucking her mother on the regular, I think Mary Scott truly did love me. 

Incredible. 

“Damn, sis. Save some of Dad for the rest of us.” a sexy voice purred. Mary hopped down to let her older sister come forwards.

”Triss.” I greeted her. 

“Hey, Dad.” she grinned, and slid her arms around my neck to yank me down into a passionate, fiery kiss. It was very unlike my kiss with Mary. 

This wasn’t love. It was lust. Fierce, untamed lust. And I was perfectly fine with that, I mused as I pulled my pseudo-stepdaughter’s hot body tightly to my own body. 


	6. The Day Before

I woke up in bed with Aunt Bethany in my arms. For a moment, I wasn’t sure where I was, and then it clicked.

I’d spent the whole day over here hanging out with the Scotts. 

Then, instead of heading home, Aunt Bethany took me to her bed, and we slept together. Not in the sex way, mind you. No, after swimming practically all day, I was exhausted. We did some light kissing and groping, but we didn’t have sex.

I loved waking up beside my gorgeous aunt, and she clearly loved it, too. She leaned in for a sleepy kiss, and I kissed her back lightly. 

Then, she snuggled up against me, my arms wrapping around her as her head rested on my bare chest, her blond locks tickling me. 

“I love this.” she murmured.

”Me too.” I said, and kissed the top of her head. She planted a soft kiss on my chest, and I chuckled. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Aunt Bethany called. The door opened and in walked Cole, Aunt Bethany’s son. He hated me, but I barely ever thought about him. Seeing his mother in my arms probably didn’t help his animosity towards me.

”What’s up, Cole?” Aunt Bethany asked, sitting up and twisting to face the door. Cole’s eyes widened and they seemed to lock in on Aunt Bethany’s large breasts in a sexy, lacy bra. 

“Are you ogling your own mother?” I drawled sarcastically. Aunt Bethany laughed, and turned back towards me, then leaned down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I grinned at her.

”Sorry, Mom.” Cole said in a meek tone.

”It’s fine, Cole.” Aunt Bethany waved him off. I checked my watch. Monday.

”Damn it. I got to go to school.” I sighed.

”Yeah, but your mom’s letting you take tomorrow off for your birthday, right?” Aunt Bethany asked. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. Aunt Bethany slid off of her position sitting on my hips, and I climbed out of bed. Cole flushed and looked away.

”Dude, I’m in my boxers. It’s not like that’s offensive or anything. It’s basically a swimsuit.” I told Cole.

He turned on his heel and left angrily. Aunt Bethany gave a soft laugh.

”You’re so mean to that poor boy.” she giggled.

”Mean? How was that mean?” I laughed. My sexy aunt got out of bed and sashayed over to me. I grinned as she slid her arms around my neck and we shared a truly passionate kiss. 

“Mmm... well, have fun at school.” she smirked. 

———

I returned to my house to find Mom standing there waiting for me. 

“About damn time, sweetie! Dani already hopped on the bus.” she chided as we shared a quick kiss. 

I grabbed one of her big tits and leaned down to kiss her cleavage. She shuddered with delight, and I looked up to meet her eyes.

”N-no.” Mom shook her head stubbornly. My tongue slipped into the valley between her melons and her hips bucked. 

“Please?” I whispered into her ear. Mom shivered delightedly. My hands trailed along her thighs.

”Oh, fine! You can stay home!” she burst out. Grinning fiercely, I tugged my hot mother in for a long, sizzling kiss. When I pulled back, Mom looked dazed and delighted.

”So. Do you have any plans for today?” I asked my mother as my hands slid along her hips. 

“W-well, your grandmother is flying in today. I have to pick her up from the airport soon.” Mom informed me. 

“Hm. It’ll be nice to see her again.” I murmured. Mom blushed hotly, probably imagining me fucking her mother. I hadn’t yet, but it was on my bucket list. Grandma Aria was absolutely breathtaking. 

Mom nudged me towards the door of our house. I nodded, and the two of us walked hand in hand inside. 

“What, is he not going to school?” Aunt Zoe asked, walking up with Aunt Lisa beside her.

”Nah. Amber caved as soon as Daniel touched her. I guarantee it.” Aunt Lisa snorted. Zoe giggled. 

“Why don’t you two get dressed, I’ll go grab Aunt Ariel, and we can all go out for the day?” I suggested.

”Sounds perfect.” Aunt Zoe beamed.

”I, unfortunately, already have plans.” Aunt Lisa lamented, and gave me a quick kiss before heading out back. 

Aunt Zoe went to her room to get dressed, and I went to Aunt Ariel’s room, where I found her, surprisingly, already dressed.

”Daniel! Shouldn’t you be in school?” she beamed at me.

”Probably.” I grinned. She laughed and I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me as she giggled, and we shared a heated kiss.

”So. Why are you dressed?” I asked, examining her outfit: a light pink crop top and jean shorts.

”Well, I was going to bring you lunch at school.” she confessed.

”Well, all the other Golde MILFs except Aunt Lisa are coming with me to spend the day out before picking up your mother. You in?” I asked.

”Hell yeah.” Aunt Ariel grinned. The two of us went back downstairs, hand in hand, and met Aunt Zoe and Mom out in the driveway.

”You look hot.” I grinned at Aunt Zoe. She laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

A boy of about twelve stood on the sidewalk, I noticed, gawking at my aunts and my mother. Aunt Zoe wiggled her fingers in a hello, and the boy slowly waved back. He walked uncertainly up to us, and I leaned against the car as he approached Aunt Zoe.

”H-hi.” he stammered.

”Hey, sweetie. I’m Zoe. These are my sisters, Ariel and Amber, and my nephew, Daniel.” Aunt Zoe introduced herself. 

“I’m Thomas.” the boy said weakly. 

“Where do you live, Thomas?” I asked curiously.

”Um, across the street.” he said, and pointed to the house directly opposite mine. 

“Who do you live with?” I inquired.

”My mom, my dad, and my older sister. Why?” Thomas asked in confusion.

“No reason.” I shrugged. 

“That means you’re Caroline North’s son, then. I met her at the BBQ that the Johnsons held a few houses down.” Mom put in.

”Yeah, that’s my mom.” Thomas nodded. 

“Why don’t we go pop over for a visit, then?” Aunt Zoe suggested, placing an almost possessive hand on Thomas’ shoulders. Aunt Ariel and I clearly both noticed and we exchanged amused looks. 

“Sure. Why not?” I grinned. Mom looked happy enough to pop over to the house across the street. 

“I’ll stay here.” Aunt Ariel shrugged. I nodded, and she climbed into the backseat of the car as I walked across the street beside Mom as Aunt Zoe led Thomas by the arm. He knocked and the door was opened by a beautiful blond woman.

”Thomas! Jesus Christ, you’re not at school today because your father’s father just died, not because this is a fun holiday.” she admonished her son. 

“Hi, Caroline.” Mom smiled politely at the blond. 

“Amber! Nice to see you again. This handsome stud must be Daniel, then!” she smiled, her eyes lingering on me a bit. When she followed my gaze to her beautiful melons barely restrained in her thin white top, she gave me a pleased smile. 

“Yup.” I smiled back at her. Caroline’s gaze turned to Aunt Zoe, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the possessiveness my aunt was showing over her son. I didn’t understand it myself, and poor Thomas looked terrified. 

“If your family is mourning a loss, we don’t mean to intrude.” Mom apologized. Caroline’s eyes flicked to me, and she gave me a small smile, almost without thinking, I suspected, as her cheeks were tinged light pink when she looked away from me. Ah, Charm Lvl. 7. How lovely it was. 

“You’re not intruding. Really. Perhaps you’d like to come in?” Caroline offered, studiously avoiding my gaze. 

“That’d be great.” I said in a slightly husky tone. Mom and Caroline gave twin delighted shudders. 

Caroline stepped aside to let us all in, and we entered her house. I noticed Caroline didn’t stray far from me as we walked into the living room. 

“Corinne? I hope you’re decent.” Caroline said as we walked out. A girl stood up and turned to face us.

Her lips curved into a grin.

”Who’s this?” she asked, her eyes lingering on me. The girl was absolutely stunning. 

“I’m Daniel Golde. I live across the street. You are?” I asked.

”Corinne North. I think I’ve seen you at school. But... damn. You’re hot.” she flirted shamelessly, despite standing in front of me in a tank top that failed to cover her smooth stomach and a pair of panties.

”You’re absolutely breathtaking as well.” I flirted back. Corinne beamed.

”Tomorrow, when I’m back in school, we should hang out.” Corinne told me.

”We definitely should.” I agreed, “Except... tomorrow’s my birthday. And I’m skipping. Again.” 

Corinne laughed, a truly melodious sound. 

“Look, come tomorrow, and I’ll make sure me and the girls give you a real warm welcome.” Corinne waggled her eyebrows.

”The girls?” I questioned. Corinne looked taken aback. 

“I’m the captain of the cheerleading squad. You didn’t know that?” she asked.

”Er... no. No I did not.” I admitted. She laughed.

”Anyway, the offer remains.” she said hopefully. I gave a smirk.

”Maybe I’ll come for part of the day.” I yielded.

”Perfect! Come for the morning, leave at noon. I’ll make sure you’re treated properly.” Corinne said, her words dripping with sensual innuendo. 

“Where should I meet you?” I asked.

”In the gym. First period. Don’t be late.” she said. 

Mom cleared her throat, reminding me a world beyond Corinne’s beautiful, teasing eyes existed. 

”We should go.” Mom said.

”Agreed.” Aunt Zoe seconded. 

“Alright, then.” I shrugged. 

After a quick goodbye to Caroline, Corinne, and Thomas, we headed back across the street. Mom and I climbed into the driver’s seat and passenger seat, respectively, and Aunt Zoe got in the back with Aunt Ariel.

And then we were off. 


	7. The Day Of

After we left the North household, we headed for the mall, where I got to spend some quality time with my aunts and mother, which culminated in me fucking Aunt Ariel in a stall while Aunt Zoe and Mom passionately made out in the next one over.   
  


And that’s not even the naughtiest thing we’ve ever done at that mall, but that’s entirely another story. 

Then, we headed to the airport. 

———

The next morning, I strode into the bathroom and grinned at my grandmother in the bath. 

  
  
My grandmother, Aria Golde, was rubbing her amazing tits with soap. 

Yesterday, she’d been too jet-lagged to do a whole lot, as she’d been flying in from Paris. 

“Daniel.” she smiled warmly at me.

“Hey, Grandma.” I grinned. She fluttered her eyes at me seductively. 

“I’d prefer you call me Aria.” she murmured. 

“I can do that.” I grinned. Aria stood up, nude and streaming water. My eyes slid down her curvaceous figure, and then traveled back up to her face, and noted she was grinning at me sultrily. 

I walked closer to her as she stepped from the tub.

”When I last saw you, you were only eight. Already had your mother wrapped around your little finger. Charming devil.” she whispered, her fingers sliding up my arm. 

The water she left behind on my skin gave me chills. Or maybe that was her touch. 

I leaned in and we were kissing, her full lips pressed to mine in a seductive, caring embrace.

”Wow.” she said when she leaned back. 

“Always nice to hear.” I winked at her. She laughed. She took a few steps back to grab a towel, and I saw her nipples were hard. 

“So, you’re going to school today, right?” Aria asked me, tying the towel. 

“Yeah. A cheerleader offered me some fun.” I shrugged. Aria laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Have fun, then.” she smirked. I chuckled and stepped aside to let Aria head out of the bathroom.

I walked over to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush, when the door opened. 

“Aria, forget some-?” I cut off abruptly when I saw who was standing there. 

“Dani.” I grinned. 

“Hey, Daniel.” she beamed, and slipped her arms around my neck, and we shared a passionate kiss, one that was beyond familiar. It was a kiss that reflected the intimate bond between us. She, despite me not being Daniel Golde, was nothing short of my other half. 

My soulmate, if that wasn’t too cliched. 

“I love you. Happy Birthday.” I murmured to her.

”Happy Birthday.” she smiled back at me. We kissed again, and she looked up at me with adoring eyes.

”You really going to school?” she pouted.

”Yes, I am. But not for the entire day. I’ll be back before lunch.” I promised my twin sister.

”Alright. But tonight, I think I’m owed some attention. I feel like I’ve hardly seen you these past couple days!” Dani exclaimed, hitting my chest playfully. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Aunt Bethany.” I shrugged. 

“I noticed.” Dani said, eyebrows raised suggestively. I laughed and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

”I’ll see you when I get back.” I told my twin. She made a pouty face, but gave me a smile before she left. 

I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, without interruption, thankfully. 

———

When I stepped off the school bus, I found a very pretty sight awaiting me.

”Daniel.” Corinne greeted me. 

“Hey, Corinne.” I said with a smile. 

“Glad you decided to come.” she smiled back at me, and slipped her soft hand into mine, our fingers lacing. 

The guy beside me looked thunderstruck at me holding the hand of the cheer captain. I’ll admit, I was too. 

Corinne led me into the school’s main building, and I found myself getting more and more lost in her eyes, the subtle curve of her lips when she smiled, and the not exactly subtle curve of her perky breasts underneath her shirt. 

“Hey, Daniel!” a voice called. I turned to see a close friend of mine and Dani’s.

”Riley.” I greeted her, and dropped Corinne’s hand to wrap my arms tightly around Riley Shaw. 

“Happy Birthday!” she beamed when she leaned back from the hug, though she made no move to remove my arms from around her. 

“Thanks, Riley. I’ll tell Dani you send your regards as well.” I promised. Riley was blushing furiously, and I had no idea why. That is, of course, until she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, awfully close to my lips, though. She pulled back, smiling shyly. I reached up and tucked a strand of her reddish hair back behind her ear, and let my hand settle on her cheek, which she leaned against. We exchanged small smiles.

I’d known Riley since the eighth grade, and had vowed to never use my powers on her. And I hadn’t. I’d even stifled my Charm around her, just to ensure that whatever she felt for me was real. And the moment we were sharing, now, was real. 

The pull I felt towards Riley was real. But right now, I had a Charmed girl and her cheer squad to, ahem, attend to. 

“Well, um, happy birthday.” she stammered, and stepped around me to hurry into the throng of people passing around us to get to class.

”Aww. Someone’s got a crush on you.” Corinne teased, grabbing my hand. 

I glanced at her, lifting an eyebrow.

”Jealous?” I asked.

”Nah.” she winked. Then, she tugged me towards the gym. It was empty, save for a handful of very beautiful girls.

”Girls, meet Daniel! Daniel, this is the girls.” 

“There’s Serena and Skyler Williamson, the twins.”.

”I’m Serena.” said the brunette.

”Skyler.” waved the blond.

“This is Aubrey Hayes, my second in command.” Corinne continued.

”Hello.” she smiled, and waved in a way which made her bra-less tits bounce in a very distracting way. 

“Meet Paige Roberts.” Corinne pointed.

Paige was a very busty blond who didn’t exactly match the stereotypical cheerleader body type, but was absolutely stunning. 

“Hi.” she waved.

”And, our newest recruit, Sadie Humphrey.” Corinne finished.

”Hi.” she said shyly. Sadie was absolutely beautiful. She reminded me a bit of Dani, though with smaller breasts. 

“So. How do we start this?” Aubrey asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“I was under the impression you meant the whole squad.” I told Corinne.

”Well, some of them have boyfriends or class, so we’re all you’re getting, handsome.” Skyler winked. 

“Hey, I’m totally fine with these lovely ladies.” I grinned. 

“Glad to hear it.” Corinne beamed, and I let my Charm ability flow freely.

”Why don’t we start now?” I grinned. I watched eagerly as all the cheerleaders present stripped down for my roving eyes to see. 

My eyes really enjoyed seeing Paige’s naked body, as she had the biggest tits of everyone present. 

Corinne, completely naked now, sashayed forwards. She looped her arms around my neck and pulled my face down into her perky breasts. 

“Happy Birthday.” she murmured as I started licking her breasts eagerly. 

The twins came forwards, and Serena and Skyler each grabbed one of my hands and placed them on their racks. I wasn’t sure which hand was on which twin’s tits, but I did know that my left hand was experiencing a bigger pair of tits. 

I felt Paige’s big tits squash against me from behind, and then her soft lips touched the back of my neck and I shivered at the feeling of that. 

Sadie sidled up beside Corinne, and pulled my head into her tits, which were a good bit bigger than Corinne’s. I kissed and sucked eagerly on Sadie’s nipples and soon, the innocent-looking blond was gasping erotically. Corinne’s hand slid down into my pants, and the twins quickly joined in. The hand belonging to the bustier twin was fondling my balls, while Corinne and the less busty twin stroked my shaft. 

Happy Birthday to me, huh?


End file.
